Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS
|ant = Hide |sig = The Crimson Horror |hecho ant = The Snowmen |hecho sig = The Bells of Saint John }} Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS (Viaje al centro de la TARDIS) es el décimo episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Marca la primera vez que se ve una sala de la TARDIS aparte de la sala de control desde The Christmas Invasion, en la que apareció el armario de la TARDIS. El episodio contiene con diferencia la muestra más amplia del interior de la TARDIS desde el tele-filme de 1996. En cuanto a su importancia en el arco argumental de la temporada, el Undécimo Doctor exige por primera vez a Clara Oswald saber acerca de sus múltiples vidas y muertes. Sinopsis La TARDIS del Doctor es capturada por hermanos a cargo de una empresa de salvamento en el espacio. En el proceso, Clara se pierde en el interior de la máquina del tiempo. Para salvarla, el Undécimo Doctor promete a los hermanos que podrán quedarse con la TARDIS si le ayudan a encontrar a su acompañante desaparecida. Ellos acceden, pero descubren que lo que yace en el centro de la TARDIS puede matarlos a todos. Argumento Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Gregor Van Baalen - Ashley Walters *Bram Van Baalen - Mark Oliver *Tricky - Jahvel Hall *Zombies temporales - Sarah Louise Madison, Ruari Mears, Paul Kasey Referencias Libros *''La historia de la Guerra del Tiempo'' parece ser un libro que narra la historia de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Clara lee el libro en la biblioteca de la TARDIS. Más tarde da a entender que el Doctor está mencionado en él por su nombre. *La biblioteca también contiene la Enciclopedia Gallifreya, que es conocimiento en forma líquida. La TARDIS *Tricky describe erróneamente a la TARDIS como «algún tipo de cápsula de escape». *La conciencia de la TARDIS es eludida otra vez; y cuando el equipo de salvamento intenta abrirla, Tricky siente que está «sufriendo». *El Doctor le dice a Clara que la TARDIS no es como un rayador de queso. *La pantalla de la TARDIS que declara «Estatus del motor: Sobrecargado» también menciona la sala de control, el Ojo de la Armonía, la biblioteca, el observatorio, y el Arqui-Recon. Estas salas fueron todas vistas durante el episodio, aunque el nombre completo para Arqui-Recon es sistema de reconfiguración arquitectónico. *Clara ve la piscina mientras recorre la TARDIS. *El Doctor declara que la TARDIS es «infinita». Personas *Tricky cree que es un androide, ya que es lo que le dijeron sus hermanos para aliviar el aburrimiento. Canciones reales *Cuando la nave atrae a la TARDIS, suena Fire Woman de The Cult. Notas *El nombre del episodio estuvo influido por la novela Journey to the Centre of the Earth. *Esta es la primera historia televisada que incluye la palabra «TARDIS» en su título. *El episodio se estrenó el día del veintisiete cumpleaños de Jenna-Louise Coleman. *Con siete palabras de largo, este episodio comparte el record del título de historia televisada más largo hasta la fecha junto con The Doctor, the widow and the Wardrobe, el cual también estuvo inspirado en un libro y película. *Sarah Louise Madison, Ruari Mears y Paul Kasey están acreditados en pantalla, pero no en Radio Times. *Aunque la acción fue normal en la serie clásica, esta es la primera vez desde que la serie se reinició que el Doctor ha cerrado las puertas de la TARDIS desde la consola, en vez de cerrarlas manualmente. Calificaciones *Este episodio recibió una calificación de 4,9 millones de televidentes durante la noche del estreno. Lugares del rodaje Errores de producción *No de forma totalmente explicada por la narrativa, el balón remoto de magno-agarre tiene una fuente similar a la de la cicatriz que le dejó a Clara en la mano. Aunque esto pasa desapercibido viendo el episodio a velocidad normal, las capturas de pantalla hacen inmediatamente evidente que las letras no están hechas de la misma forma. Más obviamente, la caligrafía del balón está centrado, mientras que el escrito de su mano está situado hacia la izquierda. El error revela una falta de continuidad entre el departamento de maquillaje (o posiblemente VFX, si la cicatriz fue insertada digitamente) y el departamento de arte. ::Aunque la letra de la mano de Clara es del remoto de magno-agarre de la anterior línea temporal donde el Doctor simplemente tiró el remoto a través de la grieta en vez de atravesarla. Como resultado, tuvo que volver a grabar la escritura en el remoto desde su actual línea temporal (la principal vista a lo largo de la mayoría de la historia). Esto podría explicar la diferencia entre el estilo de escritura. *Cuando el magno-agarre entra en la TARDIS, la TARDIS es agarrada por un montón de grandes brazos mecánicos antes de ser arrojada a una pila de chatarra en la que Tricky ve un par de piernas, las piernas supuestas del Doctor. Con el fin de que el Doctor saliese disparado por ahí, tendría que haber estado agarrándose al exterior de la TARDIS desde un lugar ciego mientras la nave pasaba de un brazo mecánico a otro y entonces de alguna forma quedar atrapado bajo una pila de escombros en la que la TARDIS estaba depositada encima. Esto es más probablemente un resultado de una falta de continuidad entre diferentes departamentos de arte. *Cuando el remoto de magno-agarre rueda por el suelo al comienzo del episodio, no parece haber ningún escrito en él hasta que puedes verlo mientras lo rodea la cámara. *Hay un corte de salto evidente después de la línea de Clara «Porque soy una chica». De repente, el Doctor tiene sus manos descansando sobre la consola otra vez y Clara está de pie y mirando directamente al Doctor. *Hay otro corte por el estilo después de que las luces se vuelven rojas en la TARDIS y después de la línea del Doctor «Ohh, vale». En la primera toma, las manos de Clara están juntas cerca de su barbilla, pero en la siguiente están a sus costados mientras se disponen a colocarse en la misma posición que antes. Continuidad *Clara se entera brevemente del verdadero nombre del Doctor, pero entonces supuestamente lo olvida cuando el Doctor reescribe toda la aventura. Esto la hace la segunda persona (aparte del propio Doctor) en la serie de televisión que afirma explícitamente saber el verdadero nombre del Doctor, siendo la primera River Song (TV: Forest of the Dead). *Junto con las otras salas y cámaras, la TARDIS tiene un observatorio con un telescopio que se asemeja a la cámara de luz de la Finca Torchwood (TV: Tooth and Claw). *Hasta este episodio, Clara no sabía que tenía otras dos vidas. El Doctor mencionó el Manicomio Dalek y su batalla contra la Gran Inteligencia en el Londres victoriano. Clara olvida su conversación cuando el Doctor reescribe el tiempo (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). *Clara vislumbra la piscina de la TARDIS (TV: The Invasion of Time, The Eleventh Hour, Day of the Moon). *Clara se esconde en biblioteca de la TARDIS (TV: The Eleventh Hour). *Dentro de la biblioteca, el Doctor guarda La historia de la Guerra del Tiempo, un libro que narra la historia de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo (TV: Rose, The Unquiet Dead, The End of Time). *Clara pasa al lado de la cuna del Doctor (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, JUEGO: The Gunpowder Plot). *Clara coge un modelo de madera de la TARDIS. Amy hizo varios modelos de la TARDIS, uno de los cuales es prácticamente idéntico (TV: The Eleventh Hour, Let's Kill Hitler). *Cuando la TARDIS filtra el pasado, se oyen varias voces. Éstos son, en respectivo orden: **La voz de Susan Foreman dice: «He formado el nombre "TARDIS" a partir de las iniciales Tiempo y Relativa Dimensión en el Espacio». (TV: An Unearthly Child). **El Tercer Doctor diciendo: «La TARDIS es dimensionalmente trascendental», y su compañera, Jo, respondiendo: «¿Qué significa eso?» (TV: Colony in Space). **El Undécimo Doctor diciendo: «¡Cosa sexy!», y entonces Idris (la TARDIS en forma humana), replicando: «¡Ves, sí que me llamas eso! ¿Es mi nombre?» seguida de la exclamación del Doctor de «¡Por supuesto que es tu nombre!» (TV: The Doctor's Wife). **El Cuarto Doctor diciendo: «Es ingeniería trans-dimensional. Un descubrimiento de los Señores del Tiempo clave» (TV: The Robots of Death). **El Noveno Doctor diciendo: «Todas las hordas de Genghis Khan no consiguieron pasar por esa puera, y créeme, lo intentaron» (TV: Rose). **Martha Jones diciendo: «¡Es sólo una caja con una sala pegada dentro!» (TV: Smith and Jones). **Amy Pond diciendo: «¡Estamos en el espacio!» (TV: The Beast Below). **Ian Chesterton preguntando: «¿Una cosa que parece una cabina de policía, plantada en una chatarrería, puede moverse en cualquier parte del tiempo y el espacio?» (TV: An Unearthly Child). **El Quinto Doctor preguntando: «Has cambiado de tema de escritorio, ¿no?» (TV: Time Crash). *Esta es la tercera vez que el Doctor ha obligado a otros a ayudarlo amenazándoles con explocar la TARDIS, una vez más admitiendo que la autodestrucción de la TARDIS era una coña (TV: Attack of the Cybermen, Victory of the Daleks). *Aparece el paraguas del Séptimo Doctor (TV: Paradise Towers). *El Ojo de la Armonía es visto dentro de la TARDIS (TV: Doctor Who). **Ello es una estrella atrapada en el momento en el que colapsa para convertirse en una singularidad (TV: The Deadly Assassin). **Tegan Jovanka y Nyssa dieron a conocer que los efectos gravitacionales aumentaban a medida que ellas se aproximaban al centro de la TARDIS (TV: Castrovalva). *La Campana del Claustro de la TARDIS taña después de que la TARDIS fuera sacada de su curso y sufriera daños importantes en la sala de la consola (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, Resurrection of the Daleks, Doctor Who, ''Hide). *El Doctor atraviesa una grieta temporal con el fin de evitar la destrucción de la TARDIS, de forma muy similar a cómo se adentró anteriormente dentro de una grieta en el espacio y el tiempo para evitar que la TARDIS explotara y borrara toda la realidad (TV: The Big Bang). *A pesar del tiempo reescrito, Gregor recuerda algo que el Doctor le había pedido que no olvidara (TV: The Big Bang). *El Doctor afirma que el sistema de reconfiguración arquitectónico está hecho de metal viviente (TV: Robot, Silver Nemesis). *La TARDIS reconfigura su arquitectura interna (TV: Logopolis, The Eleventh Hour, etc). *La TARDIS tiene copias "eco" de la sala de control (TV: The Doctor's Wife). *El Doctor cierra las puertas de la TARDIS desde la consola (TV: An Unearthly Child, Pyramids of Mars, The Five Doctors, etc). *El Doctor comenta que los Señores del Tiempo tenían «sombreros horribles» (TV: The Deadly Assassin, etc). **Además, menciona que tenían un mal sentido de la moda, pero era muy, muy listos. *El Doctor interactúa con una versión pasada de sí mismo (TV: The Big Bang, Space / Time, Last Night). *El Doctor usa el extractor de aire de nuevo, esta vez activándolos desde la consola en vez que con una orden de voz (TV: Let's Kill Hitler, The Angels Take Manhattan). *La trama, envolviendo a una TARDIS dañada/destruida y el desarrollo en el que el pasado, el presente y el futuro colisionaban, con enemigos que son las versiones futuras de los personajes, es similar a PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). *Cuando el Doctor y Clara saltan, él dice: «¡Gerónimo!» (TV: The Eleventh Hour). de:Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS en:Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS (TV story) he:מסע אל בטן הטארדיס (סיפור טלוויזיה) ru:Путешествие к центру ТАРДИС fr:Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald